Broken
by twilightnights
Summary: Edward Said he'd come back...Two weeks later Bella Gave up hope, until a certain phone call happened. [ONESHOT] Its complete!


Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own the book Twilight, and I don't own the characters in any way.

ZOH My Gosh!! My first twilight Story!!! Please review, and be kind…give sympathy to the Twilight beginner lol, ON WITH THE STORY!!

This story is inspired by Broken By Evanescence and Seether.

X♥X♥X

"I'm leaving now Bella, lock the door." Charlie told me, and then he left for work. I sighed, and walked to the door of his home. I turned the lock until I heard a click. I looked at the ground and walked towards the kitchen again. I boosted myself up on the counter, and stared at the clock hovering about the door in the kitchen to the door in the living room. I was alone in the house…

I'd been waiting for Two weeks for Edward to come from his 'Hunt' but he still hadn't showed up. I started getting worried when the first week went by. I felt as though he left me for good. I'd cried for five nights praying he'd come back to me. His absence pained me in many ways. I stopped eating daily, which made Charlie concerned about my health. He began forcing food in my mouth so I wouldn't dehydrate.

Every time someone would knock at our door, I'd rush to answer it because I thought it would be Edward. I would picture his beautiful face, and arms out pleading to hug me. My heart began to give up hope, when it never was him at the door.

There were also nights when I left my window open, so he would enter when he got back but all that entered was the cold wind, which made me shiver in my sleep. I was being pathetic I know…But I was scared. I didn't know what happened to him. I didn't know why he wasn't back, and without his presence, or scent, I became immortal. I truly missed my Vampire. I missed his cold touch, and his dry lips on mine.

A tear fell down my cheek. I stopped thinking to look at the wet droplets on my jeans. I felt another tear making its way down my face, so I used my grey sweater's sleeve to brush it away. I didn't realize I was crying. My stomach made a tight twitch, and I began sobbing.

"Where the hell are you Edward?" I whispered. I felt mad. He promised me he wouldn't leave my side, and here I am shattering into many pieces, because I believed him. All my fears turned to rage, and I pounded on the counter. The cups and plates made a certain noise. All the images of when I last saw him replayed in my head.

---

_"Where are you going?" I asked, clutching onto Edward's sleeves. _

_"Carlisle made plans to go camping this weekend." He told me. I watched his eyes drift to my lips. _

_"Is it the hunt?" I asked him. He nodded. _

_"Everyone thinks its best to go now before our hunger gets stronger." Edward said. I tried not to show some tears. I didn't want him to leave. _

_"For how long will you be there?" I hoped he said till tomorrow. He laughed._

_"I'll be gone for the weekend." He answered. "I think you can last three days without me." Edward teased. I was so desperate to ask if I could come, but I knew he wouldn't allow me to go. I frowned. He chuckled, and I felt his cold fingers lifting my chin to his lips. His dry lips caressed my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth letting him kiss me. He parted away seconds later, and pulled me in a hug. One single tear fell down my cheek. I inhaled his scent from his blue sweater, and felt him tighten his grip on my jacket. Edward then backed up when Carlisle's car lights shown on us. I watched him walk away._

_"I love you!" I yelled after him, and he turned around smiling._

_"I love you Bella." He said. He was gone. _

---

He had told me he would come back after the weekend, and he didn't. The only thing I told myself for those last dreading days were, He was gone forever. I couldn't bear to think of him no longer. Edward hated me. He must have left because of my presence; because he couldn't control himself around me. I must have given him painful memories of his past. Plus, our love was never meant to be. He'd never age, and I would grow until I died. If only he would listen to me, and turn me into one of him, we'd be together forever...

I jumped when I heard the phone ring. I ran to pick it up.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Hi." I gasped.

"Edward?!" I heard the person chuckle.

"Yeah." He answered. I nearly sobbed when he said yes. My heart began to pound fast. I hoped he couldn't hear it beating on the other line.

"W-Why are you calling?" I asked. I began to get angry. "Why didn't you come back like you promised?!" I could feel the tears dwell up in my eyes again.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said. I scoffed.

"Answer me." I threatened. I could hear him sigh.

"Carlisle got caught up with something…" He said.

"For two weeks?!" I couldn't believe him.

"Bella." He whispered. I sighed.

"Where are you?" I asked him. I could hear him breathing. There was silence for a few moments, until his voice beamed in the phone.

"Turn around." He said. I didn't know what he meant, but I did turn around. I gasped, and the phone dropped. I couldn't say anything. I just stared in front me.

Edward was looking at me, and holding his cell phone to his ear. I could hear myself breathing on his end. I froze in shock. His hair swayed in the wind, and his eyes radiated in my orbs. Without hesitation, I lunged myself forward. He leaned back from my pressure on him. I clutched onto his sweater soaking it with a few tears. I felt him tense up and his cold, hard hands went around my waist, and hairline. I looked at his face, and he was looking back. I could see a twinkle in his eyes, and his cold fingers brushed away the tears in my eyes.

"I told you I'd come back." He frowned. I forced a smile.

"You could have called." I said.

"I could have…" He said looking at the ceiling, and then back at me. "But it's more fun this way." He said. I giggled, and shoved his cool body in a playful way.

"I'll never forgive you for this." I said. He smirked.

"You will…eventually." Edward kissed me.

Then, I forgave him.

X♥X♥X

YEAH! My first Twilight story. I think I did purrty well eh? Well anyway, I don't care…I hope everyone liked it, and maybe I could write another story soon!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

BWHAHAHAHA

♥


End file.
